


Cato and June's Story

by TheMissingPaige



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingPaige/pseuds/TheMissingPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know the main story, you know what put Katniss in the games. But what of the other tributes? More pinpointed to Cato- what of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cato and June's Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece I wrote a while back, and am now reopening. I apologize that as I post more of the story if the quality changes. But I do hope you like it. Enjoy~.

He was always the type to never relent, to always push to the breaking point. He had  
been training his whole life, but I never thought the day would come where he would  
truly have to go. Where he truly volunteered for the games, and left home. He always  
promised me he would win, for us, but he didn't win. That infuriating girl and boy from twelve won that year. Their ignorant trick with the berries cost us all. We are in war with the Capitol, we must fight everyday for our lives. But if he had just killed the boy with the bread name on the Cornucopia, either he or her would have won. But he had to talk, he had to show he was better. His arrogance cost him his life, and my heart. I loved him, and him me. If only I had volunteered with him, if only we had not agreed to give up on each other for the games. If only I tried to be a better career, if only, if only. There are so many ifs, that I do not know where one starts and the other begins. They are starting to blend, like world around me. Tear ridden eyes fog your clarity, and disturb your mind. I might just end up like that girl Annie, always begging for something I can't have, and cannot understand.

Do not pity me, I have already had enough. This letter, this story as you will, is my last testament, my last task before I leave this retched place. For by the time you read our story, I will already be dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the week before the reaping, and Cato sat there on my bed, spinning a small  
dagger around in his hands. He was going on about who was volunteering that year,  
that they had asked him. That statement immediately got my attention.

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him from my book, my golden eyes boring into his blue ones.

"I said-" He didn't even start, before I cut in.

"I know what you said, and absolutely not!" If he thought I was letting him volunteer before he was seventeen, he had another thing coming. He knew I was upset by his  
statement, for he stood and moved over to the couch which I occupied. He sat down  
next to me, and took my hands in his.

"June..." He practically prayed my name, as he brought my hands to his lips, letting  
the soft kiss press against my skin.

I could barely function when he did that. He was so tender with me, and violent and  
gruff with all others. "Cato please...let someone else take it this year. They would  
understand, you are not even to the age of requirement." I pleaded with him, as I rest my head against our interlocked hands. "Please..."

I could feel him take a deep breath as he let my words sink in. I almost grinned,  
knowing he usually always let me have my way. But if I smiled now, he would  
never let it happen.

After agonizing long moments, he finally answered me in a whisper of a voice. "If,  
if I agree to wait another year, if I train more and let you have your way...if, what  
will I get in return?" He looked down at me with a smirk playing on his lips. He knew  
I wouldn't be able to resist him if he asked for a reward.

"Well..." I started, my tone turning more flirty by the second. "What is it, that you want?"

My breath caught inside my throat as he leaned down to my ear, his voice husky and  
craved filled. "You."

He did not need my permission, or words to say that he could, for when that word  
escaped his lips, a gentle moan escaped mine. And that was reason enough for anyone  
to move forward with their actions.

In a swift movement, he captured my lips in his, in a sweet, and hungry kiss. His  
hands left mine to move to the small of my back, pulling me closer against him. If  
he couldn't have the games this year he would have me. My lips part to beg for a  
deeper kiss, and he took it, moving his lips passionately against mine. A low purr  
hummed against our lips, causing us to want more of each other. He slipped his  
hands up the back of my shirt, pulling it off of my small frame. He pushed me down  
against the couch, moving on top of me, and bringing his lips to trail against my jaw  
line. I moan out, and he moves lower, bringing his lips to the sensitive skin on my  
neck.


End file.
